Selivan Tarquin
Appearance Selivan's once dirty blonde hair has darkened in his age, with slight tinges of gray here and there. He possesses a well trimmed beard, and slightly long hair, which reaches down to the back of his neck. He is not particularly good looking (most likely from his father's side), but he is certainly not ugly. A good deal of his attraction comes from his warm brown eyes. Many have attributed Selivan's success as a diplomat due to his ability to disarm people both with his charm and these eyes. His physique is toned and fit, even in his middle aged years. He is deceptively tough. Very, very tough. Selivan favors greens and blues, with home-tailored tunics and cloaks. While officially a member of a Knightly House, he does not dress extravagantly, though the wealth accumulated from his adventuring years certainly could allow him to. His sigil, the sigil of House Tarquin, is a purple dragon, which he bears on most of his clothes. When not anticipating a battle, he does not usually wear his trademark plate armor, substituting this for simple brown leather armor. When he is however, he does not skimp on armor, fitting himself with the finest plate armor and the heaviest tower shield he can find. Personality History Abilities Ever since his adventuring days, Selivan has been known as an extremely tough individual. Even without his suit of heavy plate armor, he was able to take an extreme amount of punishment; the armor makes him practically untouchable. His fighting style matches this strength, with Selivan being practically an immovable rock on the battlefield. He may not be the fastest or the strongest fighter, but he definitely is one of the toughest. He is no master swordsman, but he is no slouch, and has regularly beaten excellent warriors in combat. As a paladin and servant of Trithereon, Selivan possesses the characteristic attributes of such a religious fighter. He has never been particularly aggressive, and far prefers protecting his allies, so he has shirked his more offensive based smites in favor of immense prowess in healing skills. He does not do much damage, but that is not what he is trying to do. He tanks the damage that other people cannot, and heals others when they fall. Ultimately, this is Selivan's downfall. He is nigh unbeatable when paired with someone, but when by himself, he is much too slow and lacks the hitting power to beat a foe. He could not possibly beat his greatest allies, Obsidian or Kyrrol, in one on one combat, as they are both stronger and faster than he. However, he has recognized this, and has focused on buffing his strengths instead of ironing out his weaknesses. While he cannot out-damage a foe, he certainly plans on outlasting them, which he has done on several occasions. His fortitude, endurance, and constitution is absolutely absurd for a mortal. Relationships Appearances Selivan Tarquin is a major character in the third, seventh, and ninth seasons. He later appears as a recurring character in the fourth, fifth, sixth, and eighth seasons. Season 3 - 7 Session 19 Session 20 Session 21 Session 22 Session 23 Session 24 Session 25 Season 4 - 3 Session 33 Session 35 Session 36 Season 5 - 2 Session 49 Session 50 Season 6 - 2 Session 51 Session 60 Season 7 - 3 Session 66 Session 68 Session 70 Season 8 - 2 Session 75 Session 80 Season 9 - 11 Session 81 Session 82 Session 83 Session 84 Session 85 Session 86 Session 87 Session 89 Session 90 Session 91 Session 92 Season 10 - 6 Session 94 Session 95 Session 98 Session 99 Session 100 Session 101 Season 11 - 7 Session 103 Session 104 Session 106 Session 107 Session 109 Session 111 Session 112 Season 12 Session 113 Session 114 Session 115 Session 116 Session 118 Session 120 Session 121 Session 122 Session 123 Season 13 Session 132 Session 136 Chester, Kaitlyn, Gorgias, Gavros, Patrick, Shirley, Jennifer, Kate, Jack, and Sophie Category:Characters